My Heart Belongs To You
by MizukixTsukiyomi
Summary: The Final part of Heart Back into the Living Dead.Ichigo and his friends battle the Espadas and Aizen.While Kagome tries to get her energy back she talks with Midoriko one last time along with other people who are her ancestors.Will Ichigo&Kagome be happ
1. Chapter 1:Almost to the End

Here we are!!

The last few chapters of the series from Heart Back into the Living Dead =]

Thank you for all those who reviewed and voted really thank you!!

Please check my profile to see the poll for the next story that you want me to write next =] Thank you!

Then here we go

Chapter 1

* * *

**Sesshomaru appeared in front of Yammy, throwing him a punch in the face and throwing him back along with Renji jumping behind Sesshomaru and letting his Zanpaktou stretch towards Nnoitra. Nnoitra blocked it using his ax and throwing the Zanpaktou back at Renji. **

"**I have to say…you have a lot of strength…" said Nnoitra as he showed his upper teeth to Renji. **

**Renji smirked, "Well, I am a Shinigami right?" **

**Nnoitra appeared behind Renji and was about to cut him with his ax, but Renji dodge it by jumping up and doing a back flip. Nnoitra's smile faded, he thought he would of killed him by now, but he underestimated Renji. Renji smirked as he yelled. **

"**ROAR ZABIMARU!!!!!" Renji made his Zanpaktou stretch once again only making it go around Nnoitra and again and again. Soon Zabimaru had wrapped Nnoitra, making it impossible to move. Renji made his Zanpaktou squeeze Nnoitra even more, making Nnoitra cough out blood. **

"**So…how does it feel?" asked Renji as he smiled.**

**Nnoitra smirked as he saw Szayel coming behind Renji. Renji raised his eye brows and saw that his eyes were focused behind him. Renji's eyes widened and turned his head to see Szayel with his Zanpaktou out and ready to kill him. Hitsugaya growled under his breath as he came in between Szayel and Renji. His own Zanpaktou collided with Szayel. **

"**I see…your alive as well…" said Szayel, jumping back.**

**Hitsugaya tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou and smiled, "Renji, how about we kill these freaks?" **

**Renji made Zabimaru tighten his wrap around Nnoitra making him cough out more blood. Hitsugaya smirked as he ran towards Szayel. Szayel moved one of his wings to go directly at Hitsugaya, but Hitsugaya knew that the same trick wasn't going to work on him twice. He smirked as he jumped up.**

"**DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!!!" Soon Hitsugaya's back started to glow aqua and blue. Two huge ice wings appeared along with a huge tail. Szayel frowned and narrowed his eyes. Of course he was worried now that Hitsugaya had released his Bankai. **

**Hitsugaya came close to Szayel's wing that was going directly at him, "RYUSENKA!!!!" **

**The wing soon froze, making Hitsugaya's ice cover it like a cocoon. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes and cut the wing in half making Szayel's eyes widened. Hitsugaya landed on the floor gracefully as the shattered ice fell behind him. Hitsugaya opened his eyes and smirked. **

"**Your turn…." said Hitsugaya gripping his Zanpaktou tighter. **

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra closed his eyes and sighed, "This is such a waste of my time…" **

"**You don't say?" said Miroku raising one of his eye brows. **

**Ulquiorra opened his eyes slowly. Miroku was grabbing his staff and smiling but as Miroku blinked he saw that Ulquiorra had disappeared. **

"**You should never blink when your facing me…" said Ulquiorra. Miroku widened his eyes as he turned around to see Ulquiorra there. Ulquiorra had his eyes closed. Miroku narrowed his eyes and knew that Ulquiorra was provoking him to get his Wind Tunnel out. **

**Ulquiorra opened his eyes only to appear behind Miroku once again. **

"**Aren't you going to use that hand of yours again?" he asked. Miroku smirked as he took out his beads from his arm. **

"**Do you think you need to tell me that for me to do it?" Miroku turned around, "Unfortunately, I don't have the Wind Tunnel anymore…" **

**Ulquiorra's eye brow rose in confusion. Soon Miroku took a few steps back and away from Ulquiorra. Miroku's eye closed as Kirara and Sango appeared behind him and jumped, letting Sango throw her Hiraikotsu at Ulquiorra. **

"**HIRAIKOTSU!!!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened, as the Hiraikotsu hit him directly at his stomach, sending him back and crashing against a wall. Sango's Hiraikotsu returned to her as she jumped down to the ground. Sango looked at Miroku.**

"**So you don't have your Wind Tunnel anymore?" she asked.**

**Miroku sighed, "It was a curse made by Naraku…now that Naraku is dead and gone…the curse is gone as well…" **

**Sango frowned, "Your hand must feel free huh?" **

**Miroku formed a fist with his hand where his Wind Tunnel use to be, "No…actually I feel lonely without it…" Miroku chuckled making Sango smile. **

**Their smiles soon broke as they heard Ulquiorra getting up. As Ulquiorra got up, he wiped away the blood from his mouth and smirked.**

"**A girl actually was able to hit me and make me bleed…interesting" Ulquiorra got out his Zanpaktou, "Let's stop fooling around and start this battle…" **

**Sango and Miroku's eyes narrowed as Ulquiorra did the same. **

**

* * *

**

**Stark and Byakuya made no sudden movements. Their eyes only kept starring at each other. Stark ran his fingers through his long hair. **

"**So you're the famous Byakuya Kuchiki?" asked Stark as he yawned. **

**Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Seems that you've heard of me?" **

**Stark opened his eyes, "The person who broke his own family rules…yes I've heard of you" **

**Byakuya closed his eyes as he took out his Zanpaktou, "And you must be the Espada with the number one tattoo on your hand?" **

**Stark brought his hand up and faced the front part towards Byakuya, "The number one Espada…" **

**Byakuya smirked as Stark put his hand in his pocket once again. **

"**Let's just end this…" Byakuya let his Zanpaktou be absorbed into the ground, "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi"**

**Suddenly two rows of giant blades appeared behind Byakuya. Byakuya closed his eyes and Stark stood there waiting for the attack to come. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes as the huge blades shattered and transformed into tiny cherry blossoms petals. Stark sighed at seeing the petals moving gracefully in the air. **

"**Los Lobos…" Suddenly behind Stark a small girl appeared. A girl named Lilynette. She was smiling as she started to form into a gun and Stark grabbed it. On his other hand he had another gun. As Byakuya's petals came towards Stark, Stark jumped up and the petals missed. Byakuya looked up to see Stark aiming at him with his two guns. He released the bullets, making Byakuya only starring at them. **

"**CERO METRALLETA!!!!!!" a huge blast came out making Byakuya's eyes widen. Byakuya's Zanpaktou came back up quickly. As he grabbed it he jumped back a few times, dodging Stark's blast. **

**Byakuya's eyes narrowed at seeing Stark landing on the floor. Byakuya smirked, "This is getting interesting…." **

**

* * *

**

**Rukia moved a piece of hair from Kagome's face, while Rangiku, Soi Fon, Momo, and Yoruichi kept seeing the battles going. **

"**Seems like they are giving them their all on these battles…." said Yoruichi as she crossed her arms across her chest. **

"**You think…?" said Rangiku raising one of her eyebrows. **

**Yoruichi chuckled as she saw Kagome still asleep. **

"**She gave her all as well…" she whispered making all the girls look at Kagome. **

"**She maybe stronger than us…" whispered Soi Fon as she closed her eyes.**

"**That's because she is fighting for her heart and all our hearts…" answered Rukia as she got up. **

"**Especially…." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo who was standing along with Shirosaki, "Ichigo's heart…" **

"**No…" whispered Rukia, "She's protecting his heart, since she has his"**

**All the girls smiled at each other then at Kagome, who seemed to be smiling. **

**

* * *

**

**Kagome in her sleep was actually thinking to herself. She saw herself in a dark room which she was used to because she knew that she wasn't alone at all. Kagome suddenly saw multiple lights appear in front of her. All of the same color, gold with a mix of silver. **

**In front of her appeared Midoriko once again and she was smiling at her. Next to Midoriko appeared Inutashio, Sesshomaru's Mother. They both bowed down to Kagome. Kagome was confused. Where they going to tell her something again?**

**Soon next to Inutashio appeared another woman. She was tall and skinny. She had pale white smooth skin along with long straight black hair that went down to her knees. Her red eyes gave her face so much beauty no one was as beautiful as her. She had a crescent moon necklace and her robes were completely black with some white trim on it. She smiled at Kagome only making Kagome blink a few times. **

"**It seems they were right…" said the woman, "You are part of my family…" **

"**Huh?" said Kagome. **

**The woman smiled, "It seems you don't know who I am…my name is Yuko Ichihara" **

"**Ichihara-san?" **

"**Just call me Yuko-san" Yuko smiled**

**Next to Sesshomaru's mother appeared a man about the same age as Yuko. He had silky black hair that was tied behind in a small ponytail. He wore glasses and his eyes were completely black. His robes were much different than everyone else's. They had the symbols of both the moon and sun. He smiled at Kagome making Kagome jump a bit. **

"**And my name is Clow Reed…" Kagome nodded and bowed down to him.**

**Kagome looked back at Midoriko, "Um…may I ask why are you all here?" **

"**It seems that the final battles are starting…" said Midoriko. **

**Kagome sighed, "Yes…and I'm here stuck and still asleep while everyone is fighting and sacrificing their lives" **

"**You wish to help them?" asked Sesshomaru's mother.**

**Kagome nodded slowly as one tear fell from her cheek. Everyone looked at each other and sighed. **

"**Kagome-sama…" said Clow Reed, "We are only souls, with our power still in us…we will give it to you since you are our own family…" **

"**Family?" whispered Kagome.**

**Yuko nodded, "yes…but after we give you this power from all five of us…we will not come back. Our souls will finally rest." **

**Kagome blinked a few times till she finally understood what Yuko was saying, "So your saying that you will give me your strength and power to me, but all of you will never appear again…?" **

"**We will be reincarnated, yes…but that will take in another hundred years…" answered Inutashio. **

**Kagome nodded, "Then…please help me end this war please?" **

**They all closed their eyes and began to glow silver, along with Kagome glowing gold and pink. **

"**Protect those you love…" said Sesshomaru's mother as her power went in Kagome and she vanished. **

"**Become strong for those who you love…" said Inutashio vanishing and giving his strength and power to Kagome. **

**Midoriko was next, she slowly closed her eyes, "Never stop loving them…" Midoriko vanished next after giving her power to Kagome. **

**The last two were Yuko and Clow Reed. They were smiling at Kagome. Kagome smiled back. **

"**Thank you …for everything.." whispered Kagome. **

**Yuko smiled and closed her eyes, "I'm sure you and Ichigo will be the happiest people alive…" **

**Clow Reed sighed, "As for your parents…we have talked to them…" **

**Kagome's eyes widened, "You talked to my parents!?" **

"**Yes…we appeared to them in soul form." said Clow Reed, "I'm amazed that they were able to see us. We told them everything, to the part of Kikyo killing you, Rukia turning you into a Shinigami in order to save you and how you have started to fall in love with Ichigo."**

**Kagome blushed. Clow Reed only chuckled. **

"**We also went to talk to Ichigo's parents…" said Yuko, "We told them that Ichigo will never go back. He is to stay at Soul Society forever, but that he can still visit them along with you. You can visit your family too."**

**Kagome smiled, "Thank you.."**

**Both Clow Reed and Yuko nodded and smiled as their souls began to vanish both their magical circles appeared in front of them. They slowly moved to Kagome and went inside her body. Kagome's body soon changed. Her hair got longer to her hips and straighter. Her body had more curves and her eyes were no longer chocolate. They were a mix of gold and hazel. Her clothes changed as well. It turned to a spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees. It was pure black and on the bottom there were little white stars. Kagome's feet now had black slippers and the top of her dress at her chest there was the Shikon Jewel, it was glowing. **

**Clow Reed and Yuko disappeared after saying, "Your Heart was brought back into the Living Dead, then saved by an angel and now it belongs to someone else…we wish you the best for your future…" **

**Kagome smiled and soon her eyes opened , startling Rukia. **

"**K-Kagome…?" whispered Rukia.**

**All the girls looked at Kagome, who was wearing different clothes and her eyes had changed color as well. **

**Kagome slowly sat up and smiled at the girls, "What are you girls doing here? Shouldn't we be battling as well?" **

**

* * *

**

**There's the first chapter =]**

**We are almost to the end of the series **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!**

**1-7 reviews to write chapter 2 **

**Thank you for reading **


	2. Chapter 2:Battle To the End

**Hello there =] **

**Thank you for the reviews =] **

**The poll in my profile will end tomorrow just to tell you because after that another poll is coming up.**

**It will be about the pairing =]**

**So please vote if you want your favorite pairing to be made into a story =]**

**Song: Time to Love (Listen 2)-T-ara and Supernova**

**

* * *

**

Kagome slowly stood up, surprising the girls on her wardrobe.

"How did you change your clothes?" asked Soi Fon as she helped Kagome up.

Kagome smiled, "Let's just say I meet someone in my dreams…" As Kagome was fully up, she saw all the battles that were going on. What surprised her the most was that Sango was battling along with Miroku.

"Who?" asked Yoruichi.

"Huh?" Kagome was surprised and Yoruichi had caught her attention.

"Who did you meet?" repeated Yoruichi.

Kagome smiled once again, "My ancestors…."

Momo soon kneeled down which caught Kagome's attention quickly. She saw Momo picking up the bow that Midoriko, Inutashio and Sesshomaru's mother. She was surprised it was still there. Momo gently picked it up with her bare hands, and handed it to Kagome.

"I-Is this yours?" asked Momo as she gave to Kagome.

Kagome gently took and smiled at Momo, "Yes…thank you." Kagome looked back at Yoruichi and Rangiku, "Shouldn't we help them?"

Rangiku raised one of her eye brows, "You want to help them?"

Kagome nodded, making all the girls sigh. They all took out their Zanpaktous as Yoruichi and Soi Fon started to form fists with their hands.

"Then…let's have some fun too…" said Yoruichi.

* * *

AT SOUL SOCIETY

* * *

Unohana walked up stairs to Yamato Genryuusai. She carried a note that was from Shunsui and Ukitake.

"Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama," She went in his studies, "It seems that Ukitake and Shunsui are having troubles at Hueco Mundo"

Yamamoto Genryuusai turned around to face Unohana, "Are all the others over there having trouble?"

Unohana nodded, "It seems that everyone is already battling the Espadas and Aizen"

"And Higurashi-san?" he asked.

"She's unconscious." she answered.

"Where Ukitake and Shunsui?" asked Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"It seems that they've been hiding in Aizen's castle. They were looking for information on Aizen's plans…" answered Unohana.

"Fine. Call the rest of the captains and lieutenants…we are all going to Hueco Mundo" ordered Yamato Genryuusai.

Unohana bowed down and left. Yamamoto Genryuusai sighed as the guards closed the doors behind Unohana. It been so long since he seen Aizen, but he knew that this time, he was going to end it.

"The Final battle begins now…" whispered Yamamoto Genryuusai as he grabbed his Zanpaktou.

* * *

Ichigo stood in front of the lying Grimmjow. He was bleeding.

"So I guess this is the end for me huh?" whispered Grimmjow as he smirked.

Ichigo closed his eyes, but then saw that Shirosaki was about to cut him in half. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"NO!! WAIT!!!" Ichigo ran to Shirosaki to stop him on to be stopped by an arrow. The arrow hit Shirosaki's Zanpaktou making it stop where it was. Shirosaki looked at the spot where it was shot and so did Ichigo. They saw Kagome standing with her bow, along with the girls and their Zanpaktous.

"You don't have to kill him…" said Kagome as she narrowed her eyes at Shirosaki.

Shirosaki smirked, "That's for me to decide"

Shirosaki removed the arrow from his cracked Zanpaktou and was about to continue with killing Grimmjow but a hand grabbed the middle part of his Zanpaktou once again. He followed the long arm and saw it was Ichigo. Ichigo's hand started to bleed by grabbing the blade but he was ignoring the pain. Ichigo glared at Shirosaki.

"No…That's for me to decide, which I decided he won't die" said Ichigo.

Shirosaki sighed as he closed his eyes and smirked. Ichigo removed his hand from the blade and looked at Grimmjow once more.

"Grimmjow what do you want?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow smirked as he used his last of his energy to look at Kagome, "I want to finally rest in peace…"

Kagome had heard what he said as she slowly walked to him. Ichigo looked at Kagome walking to him and Grimmjow. She slowly kneeled down to Grimmjow, and gently touching his forehead.

"I can help you…" she whispered with a smile.

"I say you should just kill him" said Shirosaki as he placed his Zanpaktou at Grimmjow's neck.

Kagome glared at him as Ichigo pushed Shirosaki off. Kagome gave her attention back to Grimmjow he was at his last moments of life. Kagome sighed as she brought her hand in front of her face. She slowly closed her eyes wishing that she still had her miko powers. Her hand soon started to glow pink and she knew that she still had her miko powers within her. She slowly opened her eyes and brought her hand to Grimmjow's heart, or at least everyone thought that's where it was. Kagome closed her eyes. Grimmjow felt that he was being killed but in a much more less painful way.

He was being purified. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled.

"T-Thank you…" whispered Grimmjow as he slowly disappeared. His soul was smiling, like Tia's. Had they been suffering all this time that they worked for Aizen.

"So she can purify huh?" whispered Shirosaki.

Ichigo was amazed at what Kagome had done. He slowly walked to her as she stood up.

"You okay Kagome?" he asked but her answer was not what he expected. She ran to him and gave him a hug, which easily surprised him. She was crying.

"I-Ichigo-kun…" she said in her cries and tears.

"What's wrong, are you okay? Your not hurt are you?" asked Ichigo. He was beginning to worry.

Kagome slowly shook her head as she looked up to see Ichigo and smiled, "No…I just missed you so much."

"Aw…well isn't this cute?" said Aizen.

Both Kagome and Ichigo looked at him. He was walking towards them. Behind him was Gin and Kaname. They were all smiling at them.

"But it looks like your love life is about to end here…" said Aizen as his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo gently pushed Kagome to the back of him, making him stand in front of her. He was glaring at Aizen.

"Aizen, you've done enough harm here…" said Ichigo.

Aizen closed his eyes and sighed, "Just give Kagome back to me, and no harm will be done…"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes even more, "I rather get killed in exchange for Kagome's safety and happiness."

Kagome's eyes widened. Was he crazy?!

Aizen sighed once more and go out his Zanpaktou, "That can be arranged…"

* * *

Renji unwrapped Nnoitra, seeing that his blood was all over the place. Renji smirked.

"You should never underestimate me…" he said.

Nnoitra fell to the ground and smirked, "I've learned my lesson…now it's time to learn yours!!!!!!!!!!"

Nnoitra grabbed his ax and appeared behind Renji once again. Renji's eyes widened as he turned around to see Nnoitra from his shoulder. Nnoitra slashed into Renji's back making his robes get cut and his skin.

Rukia's eyes narrowed and appeared behind Nnoitra.

"TSUKI NO MAI, HAKUREN!!!" she yelled. Her big ice wave came back and attacked Nnoitra making crash to the floor. He was bleeding. As he got up, he coughed out blood, but soon Renji wrapped him up again with his Zanpaktou, making him fall once again on the floor. Nnoitra smirked.

"That was a fast battle…" whispered Nnoitra.

"Yeah…it was pretty boring, if you ask me…" said Renji as Rukia walked next to him. Rukia sighed catching Renji's attention.

"What should we do to him…?" asked Renji.

"Kill him I guess…" suggested Rukia as she came closer to Nnoitra. She closed her eyes, "What do you want Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra saw when Grimmjow was being purified by Kagome.

"J-Just kill me…" he whispered as he closed his eyes. Rukia gripped her Zanpaktou tighter as she looked at Renji. She saw Renji nodding to her. Her attention was back to Nnoitra who had closed his eyes and taking his last breaths. Rukia positioned her Zanpaktou's edge to Nnoitra's hollow hole and slashed making him open his eyes, ignoring the pain. He smiled.

"Finally…peace…" he whispered as he disappeared.

"Three Espadas down…" whispered Renji.

"Seven to go…" whispered Rukia.

* * *

Shunsui and Ukitake were going in the dining hall in Aizen's castle, but as they opened the doors they saw a portal opening in front of them.

"Seems they are here…" said Shunsui as he smirked

"I'm amazed that all the time we've been here…we've never accoutered any Espadas at all…" said Ukitake.

"Well they are battling right now…" said Shunsui.

"Shouldn't we help them then?" asked Ukitake raising one of his eye brows.

"I'm sure they can take care of the Espadas…we are going to take care of Aizen…remember?" answered Shunsui

Soon the portal began to expand. Shunsui and Ukitake smiled at seeing Yamamoto Genryuusai come out along with Mayuri, Kenpachi, Unohana, and Komamura. After them, behind them were the lieutenants, Hisagi, Sasakibe, Omaeda, Kira, Kotetsu, Iba, Ise, Yachiru, and Kurotsuchi. They all looked prepared for battle.

"Let's go!!" ordered Yamamoto Genryuusai as they all disappeared with their Shinigami speed.

* * *

Aizen sent Gin to attack Ichigo first. As Gin took out his Zanpaktou and ran towards Ichigo. Kagome narrowed her eyes seeing that Ichigo was ready to block Gin's attack. Kagome's free hand started to glow once again, making another arrow appear. As soon as Kagome positioned herself with the bow and arrow she let it go directly towards Gin. Gin saw the arrow going to him and jumped up, dodging the arrow and making it hit the wall.

"K-KAGOME!!" yelled Ichigo.

"I can't let you have all the fun you know…" she smiled at him.

He sighed. He could just tell her that she shouldn't fight but then how would she react. He sighed once again and tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou.

"Just don't get hurt…" he said .

Kagome smiled at him as she took out another arrow and positioned herself with it, "I won't…I'm worried you'll be the one getting hurt…"

Ichigo chuckled. Shirosaki stood on the other side of Kagome.

"I'm going to have fun too you know…" he said. Kagome and Ichigo chuckled and narrowed their eyes at Aizen, Gin, and Kaname.

"Shirosaki…" said Ichigo as he closed his eyes and catching Shirosaki's attention, "After this battle…I'm going to finish ours…"

Shirosaki smirked, "I'm going to be the one finishing it…"

Ichigo smirked and grabbed Kagome by the waist making her surprised and blush.

"I-Ichigo…!" she whispered.

Ichigo kept looking at Shirosaki, "I'm sorry Shirosaki…but you see…I have to stay alive in order to get my heart back…" Ichigo looked at Kagome who chuckled at her blush, "But I know that she won't give it back so easily…"

Kagome blushed pushed him off, "Well excuse me!! You're the one who took my heart at first and my first kiss!!!!"

Ichigo smiled, "Well sorry burst your bubble…" Ichigo's face came closer to Kagome's, their noses barely touching, "But your not getting your heart back…it belongs to me now…"

"Then I'll keep yours…" said Kagome turning her head away from him.

Ichigo smirked as he stood up straight and looked at Shirosaki, he was also smirking at him and Kagome.

As Shirosaki, Ichigo and Kagome were about to attack. Everyone stopped in their battles. They saw that Yamamoto Genryuusai, the captains and the lieutenants were standing in front of them.

Yamamoto Genryuusai looked at them from his shoulder, "It's our turn to battle…"

Kagome blinked a few times.

"You guys can rest…" said Yamamoto Genryuusai. He returned his attention back to Aizen and narrowed his eyes, "Aizen…this ends here…"

* * *

**There's chapter 2**

**It sucks I know **

**The next chapter will be better I promise I promise **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW (if I should continue) **

**9-15 reviews =]**


	3. Chapter 3: Lust in a Battle

**Hello there =]**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Chapter 3 already wow!! **

**Well the poll has ended but another one has been posted and that one will end once this story ends =] **

**It's about the pairing for the next Bleach and Inuyasha crossover**

**Well anyways here's Chapter 3**

**Song: Twins (Knock Out)- Super Junior**

**

* * *

**

Byakuya appeared behind Stark once more and slashed him on his left arm. Stark dropped his gun, from the pain he was getting from his arm. As Byakuya disappeared from behind Stark and appeared a few feet away he saw Stark smiling.

"Not bad…" whispered Stark as he gripped his other gun tighter. In a blink of an eye Stark had aimed the gun to Byakuya and a cero blast came out. Byakuya's eyes went wide as he saw the blast coming towards him. He knew there was no one to dodge it now, since he wasn't expecting it at all. Byakuya waited for the blast to go through him but soon he saw two Shinigamis interfere and easily blocked the blast with their Zanpaktous.

There stood Shunsui and Ise, with their Zanpaktous out. Shunsui turned to face Byakuya.

"Sorry we are late Captain Kuchiki…." Shunsui smiled but the smile soon broke off when he felt Stark's reiatsu rise even higher, "Oh it seems we made him mad…?"

Ise gripped her Zanpaktou tighter and so did Byakuya. Shunsui grabbed the tilt of his straw hat and lowered it, "The real battle starts…."

* * *

Sesshomaru had poisoned Yammy with his claws making Yammy angrier than ever. Yammy tried to give Sesshomaru a few punches, but Sesshomaru was able to dodge them all with out a scratch.

"To slow…" said Sesshomaru with a smirk.

Yammy growled as he began to form bigger like the last time that Sesshomaru fought him but he was stopped when he felt a Zanpaktou pierce through his abs. He looked from behind his shoulder to see another Shinigami captain.

He smirked, "Well well, seems that you can't even sense my presence?"

Suddenly a small girl with short pink hair and huge brown chocolate eyes, "AWW KENPACHI THAT WAS SO COOL!!!"

Kenpachi sighed, "Okay Yachiru…ready to have some fun?"

Yachiru giggled as Kenpachi took his Zanpaktou out of Yammy's abs. Sesshomaru growled.

"This is my battle…." said Sesshomaru, annoyed that again someone had interfered in his battle.

Kenpachi wiped the blood away from his Zanpaktou, "when it comes to a war…it's everyone's battle, whether you like it or not…" Kenpachi smirked.

"KEN-CHAN IS RIGHT!!!" yelled Yachiru.

Yammy fell to the floor, coughing out blood. The blood from Kenpachi's stab was spreading even further. Soon Sesshomaru slowly walked to Yammy. Yammy growled under his breath.

"You or me?" asked Kenpachi.

Sesshomaru smirked as he took out his black Zanpaktou and so did Kenpachi aiming the edge directly at Yammy's hollow hole. They were both going to kill him at the same time.

"You know…you would be a good captain for the Gotei 13..." said Kenpachi after him and Sesshomaru stabbed right in the middle of his hollow hole.

Sesshomaru smirked, "I like that idea…"

Yammy slowly disappeared, only now leaving six Espadas left.

* * *

Szayel was about to strike Hitsugaya once again, angry of him for freezing and shattering one of his wings with his ice. But soon Rangiku and Mayuri appeared along with Kurotsuchi.

"About time you other lieutenants and captains appeared…" said Rangiku taking out her Zanpaktou.

"Sorry…we barely got the note…" answered Kurotsuchi as she bowed down in apology.

"note?" said both Rangiku and Hitsugaya looking at each other.

Mayuri sighed, "Enough with the talking, are we going to battle or what?"

Szayel smirked, "The famous scientist in all of the Soul Society…I'm I right?"

Mayuri smirked as he got out his Zanpaktou and smirked. Hitsugaya flew up with his ice wings while Rangiku raised her Zanpaktou up in the air.

"GROWL HAINEKO!!!!" yelled Rangiku as her Zanpaktou turned into ashes and were directly going to Szayel.

"You think those stupid ashes will work?" said Szayel as he pushed his glasses.

Rangiku smirked as Hitsugaya flew over the ashes with his wings and swung his Zanpaktou. The tiny ashes were frozen, transforming themselves as tiny sharp ice particles. Szayel's eyes went wide with fear.

The tiny particles pierced through each of the three wings in Szayel's back and some went through his body, making him bleed.

Mayuri smirked, "My turn…"

* * *

Kagome, Ichigo and Shirosaki starred at Yamamoto Genryuusai along with Ukitake and Soi Fon.

"B-But…" said Kagome but was stopped by Soi Fon's voice.

"You guys…this is our battle now…you've done well…" she said.

Kagome saw Yamamoto Genryuusai smile at her and he then looked at Ichigo and Shirosaki.

"I think it's time that you two settle, don't you think?" he asked.

Ichigo and Shirosaki smirked at each other. They knew what he meant.

"Right…" said Ichigo.

"Kurosaki…" said Yamamoto Genryuusai, "I know about you, that you have agreed to stay in Soul Society for ever?"

"Yes…" Ichigo lowered his head.

"Well then…if we come out of this alive and finally end this war with Aizen and the Espadas…I would like to talk to you…about you being the Soul Society…"

Ichigo's head rose up and nodded. Yamamoto Genryuusai looked back at Aizen who was glaring at him.

"Aizen…we can do this without fighting…" said Yamamoto

"But what becomes of me?" asked Aizen raising one of his eye brows.

"We still have to kill you…"

"execution?" asked Aizen.

Yamamoto Genryuusai sighed and nodded.

Aizen smirked and signaled Gin and Kaname to go in front of him. Yamamoto Genryuusai assigned Ukitake and Soi Fon to battle.

Kaname stood in front of Ukitake while Soi Fon was going to battle Gin.

Aizen smirked, "Let's see them battle first…."

* * *

Kagome saw Sango and Miroku struggling with the battle against Ulquiorra. She tried to sneak from Ichigo and Shirosaki, without them noticing to go help them. Kagome slowly and quietly along with her bow she took off.

Shirosaki on the other hand knew that she had gone. He smirked at seeing her leave.

* * *

Ichigo looked at Shirosaki and then behind him. Where was Kagome?

"She left to help her friends…" said Shirosaki not even looking at him. Ichigo sighed.

"So how do we settle this problem?" asked Ichigo.

"What problem?" said Shirosaki looking at Ichigo and smirking.

Ichigo growled under his breath and grabbed the top of Shirosaki's robes in his fist and pulled him towards him.

"You know exactly what the problem is!" exclaimed Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"Is the problem about that I have to go back to your body or…" Shirosaki smirked.

Ichigo pushed him off, "I could care less if you were not in my body!!"

Shirosaki narrowed his eyes but his evil smile never faded, "hmm…what would you do without me, huh? I am the one who gives you most of your power, remember?"

Ichigo smirked, "I can become and be stronger without you"

"Oh really?" asked Shirosaki, "So let me guess the problem that your talking about is…."

"Kagome…" finished Ichigo.

"Hmm…what about her?" Shirosaki raised one of his eye brows.

"Don't play stupid with me." Ichigo put his Zanpaktou away, "I know you love her.."

Shirosaki put away his own Zanpaktou and laughed out loud, "And if I do?"

Ichigo raised one of his eye brows, "That's the problem I'm talking about. When did it start?"

Shirosaki shrugged, "Hmm.. Let me think. I wouldn't call it love, like you humans and Shinigami call it.."

"What would you call it then?" asked Ichigo crossing his arms across his chest.

"Let's call it…interest. I want her to become mine."

"Lust?" asked Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"If you want to use that word for the thing I'm describing…yes" Shirosaki smirked, "But I know she loves you, so I'll make you a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" asked Ichigo.

Shirosaki walked closer to Ichigo, "I'll go back in your body and I will only come out when you need me…"

"In exchange?' said Ichigo as he raised one eye brow.

Shirosaki put his arm around Ichigo and whispered in his ear, "You make Kagome…ours…"

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, "That's up to her if she wants to give herself to us…" Ichigo removed the Shirosaki's arm around him.

"I think it's a good deal…" said Shirosaki.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at Shirosaki once again, "Shirosaki…she's to young…"

"it's not like your going back to that Earth world of yours…your going to be at Soul Society, where a woman there by the age of 16 is already a woman…have you forgotten?"

Ichigo sighed, "But still…it's up to her…"

Shirosaki shrugged, "Fine…I'll go into your body this time and wait…but if you don't take her in 2 two years…you'll regret it…"

Ichigo sighed once again and soon Shirosaki vanished as he went into his body.

"Make Kagome mine…huh?" Ichigo smirked, "It's up to her…I won't force her."

* * *

Inuyasha woke up. Back into his half-demon state. He slowly opened his golden eyes seeing all the blood on the floor. His eyes shot open remembering Kikyo being attacked and then Sesshomaru hitting him and going unconscious. Inuyasha sat up and saw Kagome running to Sango and Miroku. He growled, but after seeing that Naraku and Kikyo were no where to be seen.

Where they killed?!

Inuyasha growled louder, "KAGOME!!!!!!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks and saw Inuyasha conscious once again. Her eyes widened. She was able to see the anger in his eyes.

"YOU'LL PAY KAGOME!!!!" he yelled as he stood up and once again took out his Tetsaiga.

Ichigo and everyone saw Inuyasha running towards Kagome and ready to kill her. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Inuyasha. Kagome's body couldn't move. She was covered and surrounded in fear. He was only a few feet away and in a blink of an eye she would be dead.

Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou and ran to Kagome and Inuyasha. His eyes widened even more seeing that Inuyasha was only two feet away and he was even further away.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo.

Blood spilled to the floor and eyes were slowly closing as the pain came. Kagome fell to her knees.

"KAGOME!!!!" yelled Ichigo. Blood got to Kagome's face and cheeks seeing the horror.

* * *

**There's chapter 3!!**

**Should I continue? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**Oh and please check my profile to vote on the pairing you want me to write next =]**

**You want to read a story with your favorite pairing? THEN VOTE!! HAHA**

**Well I'm off **

**Please please REVIEW AND VOTE**


	4. Chapter 4:Is it a Dream?

**Here's chapter 4!!**

**Thank you for the reviews and votes! Greatly Appreciated.**

**You know I've been so addicted in a song lately.**

**It's the ending song for Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen **

**It's called With You by AAA (attack all around) **

**It's really good Hahaha :P **

**Well anyways thanks for reading this far and hope you continue to read this story :P **

**HERE WE GO!!!**

**Song: With You- AAA**

**

* * *

**

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo as he ran towards her. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Their Zanpaktous lowering at seeing the same thing that Kagome and Ichigo had seen.

Kagome felt the warm but yet cold blood on her neck, cheeks, legs, and arms. She fell on her knees as another body came down in front of her. Silver hair on the tiled floor, everywhere. Kagome felt a tear fall from her cheeks.

Inuyasha was dead. Who killed him?! Who!?

Kagome looked up from her spot to see another Espada. Espada number 2.

"He was in my way…" he said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "W-Why….."

Ichigo saw the man who had killed Inuyasha. It was….

"Barragan Luisenbar….?" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome's hand extended to touch Inuyasha's silver hair, but suddenly a huge foot stepped on her hand making her cry from the pressure that was being put on the foot. Barragan was actually stepping on her hand. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know if they were from pain, sadness and the loss of Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha…." she whispered in her tears.

Ichigo ran towards Barragan cutting his foot off, the one that was stepping Kagome's hand, "BASTARD!!!"

Kagome's hand felt free and saw Ichigo in front of her and Inuyasha. She lowered her head to see the dead Inuyasha in front of her.

"I-Inuyasha…..Inuyasha…." she whispered as she touched his silky silver hair, "INUYASHA!!!!! NO!!!!!"

Ichigo could feel the pain in her voice. He closed his eyes while everyone saw the sadness in Kagome. Sango and Miroku couldn't believe it neither that Inuyasha was dead.

"INUYASHA!!! NO!!! DON'T DIE!! INUYASHA!!!" Kagome got closer to Inuyasha and buried her face on his back as her tears stained his red robes, "Inuyasha….."

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Barragan smirking, "Bastard…."

Barragan raised an eye brow, "OH…did I kill your friend?"

"He was no friend of mine…" Ichigo closed his eyes, "But he was a very close person to Kagome…."

Kagome's eyes opened, feeling them heavy. He wasn't dead right? Right? RIGHT!? Kagome remembered the day she had meet Inuyasha, on the sacred tree. How she saved him and he saved her back. Kagome smiled on how Kaede gave Inuyasha the necklace and she had yelled "Sit" to save her life. Kagome smiled as her tears slowly fell.

"Inuyasha…." she whispered once more.

Ichigo couldn't bare to hear Kagome like that. He tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou and looked at Barragan.

"You'll pay for what you've done…." said Ichigo aiming the edge of his Zanpaktou to Barragan.

* * *

Sango's eyes widened when she heard Kagome yell out Inuyasha's name. When she turned around she saw Kagome yelling and crying for the death of Inuyasha.

"No…." Sango couldn't believe it neither. Miroku turned around to see the same thing.

"I-Inuyasha….?" whispered Miroku.

Sango was about to run to Kagome but Ulquiorra appeared in front of her.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!!!" yelled Sango.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, "Are you sad for Barragan killing that guy? Why? Didn't he just try to kill Kagome?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes, "That's besides the point!! He was a very good friend to us!!! And now you Espadas have killed him!!!

Ulquiorra opened his green eyes, "Well you'll have to wait to cry over his death…since your battle is with me right now…"

* * *

Ichigo tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou even more as Kagome kept crying on the memories of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered once more.

Barragan smirked, "You must be the famous Kurosaki?"

"What about it?" asked Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"The Substitute Shinigami that holds a reiatsu as strong as a Captain…"

Kagome rose up and stood up and was about to run towards Barragan only be stopped by Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest.

"LET ME GO ICHIGO-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I"LL KILL THE BASTARD!!!!"

Ichigo closed his eyes shut, and hugged Kagome with one arm trying to calm her down. She tried to push him off, hitting his chest but he only hugged her tighter.

"ICHIGO-KUN LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!!"

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly and glared at Barragan. He held Kagome tighter the more she moved and got away. Ichigo knew that if he let Kagome go, she would definitely try to kill Barragan but she would be the one getting hurt even more.

"Kagome….sssh…it's okay…." Ichigo tried to sooth and calm her down but she cried, burying her face into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo could feel Kagome shake in his hold. She was really shaking and weak. Slowly he felt her falling down but grabbed her tighter making sure she wouldn't move.

"W-Why….?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and opened them again and saw Barragan ready to kill them both. Soon Rukia and Renji appeared next to Ichigo.

"Can you deal with Barragan first….?" whispered Ichigo to Renji and Rukia.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rukia not taking her eyes off Barragan.

"I'll try to get Kagome to calm down…" sighed Ichigo.

Renji and Rukia nodded taking their Zanpaktous out once more.

"I'll be killing you Shinigamis first huh?" asked Barragan as he smirked.

* * *

Ichigo kneeled down, bringing Kagome down gently with him. She was still crying.

"Kagome…" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome used all her strength to lift up her head and looked at Ichigo, who had a frown on his face.

"Are you okay?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome smiled, "okay? My closest friend just died. Sure he was about to kill me…but still…."

"I know….I know…" Ichigo hugged her tighter. Kagome buried her face more into his chest, making Ichigo hurt inside, seeing Kagome in this state. Ichigo saw that Rukia and Renji were having a hard time battling Barragan. Of course he's the second Espada. Kagome lifted her face again. She smiled.

"Let's go…let's end this war…." she said surprising Ichigo.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm going to kick his butt for killing Inuyasha…" she smiled. Ichigo knew that she was trying to be strong about it. He smiled back.

"I'll help you…."

They both slowly got up. Ichigo picked up Kagome's bow and gently handed it to her.

"Let's go…" whispered Ichigo.

Rukia, Renji jumped back standing next to Kagome and Ichigo.

"Finally I get to battle along with Kagome…" whispered Renji as he smirked.

* * *

Soi Fon fell to the ground along with Ukitake. They were a bloody mess. Gin smirked while Kaname kept his same expression on his face.

Aizen saw the two captains fall to the ground and couldn't help but smile.

"Well well Yamamoto…seems that your two captains have failed to defeat mine…."

Yamamoto opened his eyes and glared at Aizen. He couldn't believe how strong Gin and Kaname had gotten. Yamamoto sighed as he took out his Zanpaktou.

"Our turn Aizen…" said Yamamoto. Aizen smirked as he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou.

"Then prepare to die…and never come back…"

* * *

**There's chapter 4!**

**Short? Yes **

**But I just needed Inuyasha out of the way you know? **

**SO SORRY INUYASHA!! I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT I LOVE ICHIGO MORE HAHAHA**

**WAY HOTTER lol :P **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW =]**

**16-21 reviews =]**


	5. Chapter 5: Rays of Hope

**Hello**

**Thanks for the reviews =] **

**Here's chapter 5!!**

**We are almost to the end **

**Please don't forget to vote and review **

**Here are the scores so far**

**Kagome and Ichigo: 3**

**Kagome and Gin: 3**

**Kagome and Grimmjow: 2**

**Kagome and Ukitake: 2**

**Kagome and Stark: 1**

**Kagome and Shirosaki: 1**

**Kagome and Ulquiorra: 0**

**Kagome and Byakuya: 0**

**Those are the scores! Please vote if you want your favorite pairing to win**

**Here's chapter 5!!**

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's body lying on the floor. For some reason, his insides were hurting but he wasn't going to show it. Sesshomaru sighed as he put away his sword.

"You alright?" asked Yachiru.

Sesshomaru looked at Kenpachi and Yachiru, "Yeah…."

Sesshomaru looked once more at his half-brother. Why did it hurt so much to see him die? Why?

* * *

Ichigo held his Zanpaktou in his hands and ran towards Barragan, while Kagome raised her hand and an arrow appeared. Rukia swung her Zanpaktou sending her ice wave to Barragan. Renji in the other hand jumped up and sent his Zabimaru towards Barragan.

Barragan smirked as he dodged Renji's attack and Rukia's.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!" Ichigo swung his sword as Kagome let go of her arrow making it glow silver.

"GO!!!" yelled Kagome.

Barragan kept standing with out doing any movements whatsoever. Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho collided with Kagome's arrow making the Getsuga Tensho and the arrow glow red, black and silver all together. The amount of energy that was coming out of it was giving Barragan the chills on his back. His eyes narrowed ready to dodge it but was surprised to sense Rukia and Renji coming behind him. He finally realized that the ice wave and Renji's Zanpaktou were a distraction at first. Barragan was surrounded.

"TSUKI NO MAI, HAKUREN!!!!" Rukia's Zanpaktou released another ice wave.

Renji smirked, "BANKAI!!!!" His Zanpaktou soon formed into a huge skeletal snake as it roared, "HIKOTSU TAHIO!!!!!" Soon a huge red ball appeared on the snake's mouth and released it, making it blast like a cannon along with Rukia's ice wave.

Barragan tried to dodge it but it was to late. Kagome's and Ichigo's attack went through his stomach, making him bleed. He felt the blood gushing out like a waterfall. He felt the enormous amount of power from both their attacks, and together, they were double the power.

He fell on his knees and looked behind his shoulder to see the enormous wave and red blast coming right above him. His own eyes widened with fear as he tried to move but Kagome released another arrow, that pinned him down to the ground from his sleeves. Ichigo, Kagome, Rukia and Renji waited as the final attack finished Barragan off.

Once the wave and blast came down, a huge mountain of ice was over Barragan. The white snow, with red stains could tell he was done, with only his bloody hand coming out of the ice but it soon disappeared, along with his body.

Five Espadas down…five more to go.

* * *

Mayuri got out his sword, making purple and grey smoke come out of it. Szayel raised one of his eye brows, wondering what kind of power Mayuri had.

"KONJIKI ASHISOGI JIZO!!!" soon Mayuri's Zanpaktou turned into a huge golden baby face with a caterpillar body along with a red cape and a silver halo over it's head. Mayuri smirked as he saw Szayel's expression on his face.

"Quite interesting…" whispered Szayel.

"You haven't seen nothing yet…" said Mayuri as he commanded his Zanpaktou to attack Szayel.

Szayel smirked, "You got to do better then that to kill me…."

"Not really…" said Mayuri as he appeared behind Szayel and smirked. Szayel's eyes widened at hearing Mayuri's voice behind him.

Mayuri chuckled, smelling the fear on Szayel, "KONJIKI!! SELF-DESTRUCT PROTOCOL!!!!" Szayel's eyes widened as he saw Mayuri's Zanpaktou seld destruct but was soon surrounded by a mysterious pink and purple smoke. Mayuri smirked as Szayel felt Mayuri's Zanpaktou, going through his skin.

"W-What?!" exclaimed Szayel.

"I can command by Zanpaktou to self destruct…and return to me. Which means this battle is now over…" Mayuri buried his Zanpaktou even more into Szayel's skin, "Oh I also forgot to tell you that…I made my Zanpaktou to have a bit of medicine on it so you would be still while I'd kill you…"

Szayel's eyes widened as his body slowly disappeared. Mayuri closed his eyes as Hitsugaya's wings vanished and Rangiku's Zanpaktou was put away.

"That's four Espadas to go now…." whispered Hitsugaya.

* * *

Rukia sighed thinking that she could rest for a bit only to be grabbed by the throat by another Espada. Renji's eyes widened at seeing a man with a big tall mask. Kagome and Ichigo ran to Renji's side, wondering what was happening. Rukia tried to get away but the Espada tightened his grip on her neck. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"LET HER GO!!!" yelled Kagome, but was surprised when the Espada removed his mask with his free hand. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a large glass cylindrical capsule filled with red liquid that contained two small skeletal heads, that both had the number nine on them.

"The ninth Espada…." whispered Ichigo as he tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou.

Renji's eyes narrowed as he growled, "LET HER GO BASTARD!!!"

Rukia eyes opened as she tried to get away from his grasp, until she saw who was grabbing her by the neck, "A-Aaroniero…..?"

Aaroniero smirked, "Long time no see…." Aaroniero grabbed Rukia's neck tighter and threw her to a wall where she crashed.

"RUKIA-CHAN!!!" yelled Kagome.

Aaroniero used his speed to appear in front of Kagome and grab her by the neck as well. He lifted up her up from the floor, making her drop her bow. Ichigo eyes widened. Why didn't he see Aaroniero move from the start.

"You've been a real pain…" said Aaroniero to Kagome.

Ichigo grip on his Zanpaktou tightened as he jumped up and cut off Aaroniero's arm off and let Kagome drop down to the ground. Aaroniero looked at Ichigo who was smiling at him.

"You just made the worst mistake in your life…" said Ichigo.

Kagome was able to get up and grab her bow once again as she made another arrow appear.

"Ready Kagome?" asked Ichigo as his sword began to be surrounded with his reiatsu and Kagome's arrow and arrow began to glow silver.

"Ready…!" said Kagome as she let go of her arrow and went directly towards Aaroniero.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!" Ichigo swung his Zanpaktou once more as his attack collided once more with Kagome's arrow.

* * *

Yamamoto Genryuusai fell on one knee while the blood from his head dropped down to the floor. Aizen on the other hand was in perfect condition. No scratches or wounds on him.

"How disappointing Yamamoto…" said Aizen as he smiled at him.

Yamamoto Genryuusai narrowed his eyes at Aizen, "We haven't started yet…"

"No your right…" said Aizen as he slowly walked to Yamamoto. Yamamoto tried to get up, but it was useless. Aizen had cut his ankle and was unable to stand up.

"Oh can't stand up?" said Aizen as he aimed his edge of his Zanpaktou to Yamamoto's neck. As Aizen was about to cut Yamamoto's head off, he was stopped by another arrow. The arrow went through his arm and to a wall.

Aizen's blood dripped down and saw the hole on his arm. He narrowed his eyes at the person who had shot the arrow. It was Kagome. Kagome raised her hand to get another arrow, when Ichigo appeared behind Aizen with his hollow mask on. Aizen looked behind his shoulder to see Ichigo ready to slash his head off. Surprisingly, Aizen disappeared as Ichigo's Zanpaktou moved. Aizen smirked and looked at the vanishing Aaroniero.

Aizen closed his eyes, "I see you guys were able to defeat like three Espadas?"

Ichigo smirked behind his mask, "What did you expect? We want to end this war as soon as possible…"

Aizen opened his eyes as he smirked again, "Just leave Kagome here and you guys can go without being harmed…"

Ichigo scoffed, "What makes you think I'll let Kagome here in your hands? Huh?"

Aizen tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou the same time as Ichigo did.

Kagome's arrow appeared again, positioning on the bow and aiming at Aizen. But her concentration was interrupted with Sango screaming in pain. Her attention came to Ulquiorra who had kicked Sango on her wounds she had gotten before from Ulquiorra. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she shifted her position and aimed the arrow to Ulquiorra.

"two…Espadas to go…" whispered Kagome as she let go of her arrow and Ulquiorra felt something piercing through his chest. He saw the arrow in his chest and looked behind him seeing Kagome with her bow. His eyes narrowed and was about to send an attack with his hand but as he lifted his hand, he saw it vanishing.

"W-What's going on…?" whispered Ulquiorra as he kept looking at his hand. He soon felt his whole body turning into ash, and soon Ulquiorra vanished without a trace. Miroku ran to Sango, to help her up. Kagome ran to them lastly to make sure they were okay.

"You guys okay?" asked Kagome.

"Y-Yeah…." whispered Sango, forcing a smile on her face.

Miroku took one last glance at Kagome, "This has to end soon…"

Kagome sighed, "I know…"

* * *

Stark didn't even know how it happened, but he felt his whole body disappearing. Shunsui smirked as he lowered his straw hat to his eyes, while Byakuya had his eyes closed and put his Zanpaktou away.

"That means only one Espada left, huh?" whispered Ise.

"It looks like it's almost over…" said Shunsui as he kept smiling.

Byakuya sighed as he opened his eyes, "But it looks like those two…" he looked at Gin and Kaname who were now both battling Ichigo, while Aizen kept looking at the whole battle. Ichigo looked half beaten up and needed help quickly.

* * *

Hitsugaya put away his Zanpaktou away as soon as the seventh Espada died.

"That's all the Espadas…" said Rangiku sighing.

"But that doesn't mean…it's the end for this war…" Hitsugaya looked at Aizen, Gin, and Kaname with Ichigo, "The real battle of the war is going to start…"

Soon all the captains, lieutenants, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome stood behind Yamamoto, making Aizen look behind his shoulder.

"so the Espadas were to weak to defeat you all?" said Aizen with a smirk.

"Looks like it…" whispered Mayuri, having his evil smile on all the time. Ichigo fell to the ground on one knee as he supported himself with his Zanpaktou.

Kagome's eyes widened, "ICHIGO-KUN!!!" she was about to run to him, but Aizen appeared in front of her, making everyone gasp in fear. Ichigo's eyes widened at seeing Kagome right in front of Aizen.

Kagome felt a strange barrier surrounding her. She looked at it to see it was white and grey. Aizen smirked as he saw her expression of confusion.

"This barrier will keep you safe from the battle that is about to happen…don't worry nothing will happen to us or you…we will come back for you…Kagome…" Aizen moved the barrier along with Kagome up on the air, leaving everyone on the floor. Kagome screamed to let her out, but the barrier was sound proof that no one could hear her, but she was able to hear them.

Aizen saw from the corner of his eye, that Kagome tried to escape, he chuckled under his breath.

"LET HER GO BASTARD!!!" yelled Ichigo as he tried to stand up slowly.

Aizen turned around to face him as he saw Gin and Kaname walk and stand beside him, "Oh? What makes you think I'll do that?"

"if you don't…" Ichigo's reiatsu was rising immensely, that it gave chills to everybody, even Aizen, but he was careful not to show it, "I"LL KILL YOU!!!" Ichigo ran towards Aizen, Gin and Kaname.

Kagome's eyes widened. What was Ichigo trying to do?!

"ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled, banging on the barrier, her tears gathering and falling down her cheeks and chin.

Soon the Shikon Jewel on Kagome's chest began to glow, which surprised Kagome herself and everyone else below her. Ichigo stopped in his tracks as his hollow mask disappeared. Kagome's eyes shot wide as she remembered this glow from the jewel. Soon multiple rays of pink light shot from the jewel.

CRACK!!!

The jewel began to crack.

* * *

**There's chapter 5**

**Almost to the end I know haha **

**Please vote please. **

**OH and please review.**

**18-22 reviews thank you =]**

**Thank you for reading **


	6. Chapter 6:An End to our Threat

**Hello! =]**

**Everyone thank you for those who reviewed and the ones who have been reading this far. **

**Wow to think it all started with Heart Back into the Living Dead haha**

**Well here's Chapter 6!!**

**Kagome and Ichigo: 6**

**Kagome and Gin: 5**

**Kagome and Grimmjow: 4**

**Kagome and Shirosaki: 4**

**Kagome and Ukitake: 3**

**Kagome and Stark: 1**

**Kagome and Ulquiorra: 0**

**Kagome and Byakuya: 0**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

The jewel began to crack, while multiple rays of pink light shot out even out from the barrier. Everyone below Kagome was looking up at her, wondering with confusion what the hell was going on. Ichigo widened his eyes, knowing that it was the glow from the Shikon Jewel. Ichigo's attention soon returned to Gin who was running towards him. His eyes narrowed as his Zanpaktou collided with his.

"Maybe you should be putting more attention to the battle…?" said Gin with his usual smirk on his face.

Ichigo growled at him as he pushed him back, "I really don't want to put attention to any of you three…but if I have to, to save Kagome then might as well…." Ichigo appeared behind Gin only to block his attack by Kaname.

Gin turned to look at Ichigo from his shoulder, with Kaname right behind him as well, "Hmm…but remember your battling us two….at the same time…"

Gin and Kaname jumped up in mid air, both striking Ichigo on each of his arms. Ichigo growled at the pain and fell on one knee. Gin landed in front of Aizen along with Kaname.

"That's all you got?" asked Aizen smirking.

Ichigo glared at all three of them, "SHUT UP!!!" he was getting tired of hearing their voices talking, he needed to finish this quick. He knew that Kagome was still watching the glow from the jewel. He slowly closed his eyes as he stood up and held his Zanpaktou tighter.

"I'm getting annoyed by you guys…let's finish this quickly…" before Ichigo could do any other movements, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ukitake, and Unohana came in front of him.

"huh?" whispered Ichigo.

Hitsugaya looked at him from his shoulder, "Go save Kagome…"

Ichigo sighed and nodded and appeared in front of the barrier that surrounded Kagome. But soon his eyes widened along with Kagome's when they saw the whole jewel shatter into even pieces.

"W-What's going on?!" exclaimed Kagome.

* * *

Rangiku and Hitsugaya were battling Kaname while Unohana and Ukitake were battling Gin. Both opponents were really getting the other Shinigamis tired. They didn't even have one scratch on them.

Rangiku fell on one knee while Hitsugaya landed in front of her. They were both glaring at Kaname.

"Hmm…for a captain and lieutenant…your pretty weak…" said Kaname.

Hitsugaya glared at Kaname, "Shut up!!! And just die already!!!" Hitsugaya tighten his grip on his Zanpaktou as he jumped up and collided swords with Kaname. Kaname face never changed expression.

While Kaname and Hitsugaya fought and Rangiku tried to corner and surround Kaname, Unohana and Ukitake were having a really hard time with Gin. Gin practically already slashed Ukitake about five times while Unohana had a few minor cuts on her robes and skin.

"I'm disappointed…" said Gin with his smirk on his face.

"Of what?" said Ukitake trying to get his energy back.

"You guys are so weak nowadays…." Gin was about to attack once again until Unohana appeared behind him and stabbed him on his chest.

"You should really be more aware of your surroundings…instead of attacking so freely…" Unohana took out her Zanpaktou out of his chest, making the blood gush out. Gin winced at the pain as his smirk faded and turned into a frown.

Ukitake smirked, "Good job Unohana-san…."

Unohana smiled but also felt pity for Gin. Gin turned around and jumped back to Aizen along with Kaname once again.

Aizen looked up to see Kagome and Ichigo looking at the glowing light. He narrowed his eyes, "Gin, Kaname…don't hesitate to kill them…."

Aizen closed his eyes as he appeared on the other side of Kagome's barrier.

Aizen glared at both Kagome and Ichigo, "Now…time to end this…"

* * *

Gin tried to stab Unohana like she did to him, but she was able to dodge all the attacks.

"Not bad Unohana…." said Gin.

Unohana smiled at him as she swung his Zanpaktou once more and slashed him right on his chest. While Ukitake jumped up behind Gin and slashed him on his back.

Gin growled in pain as the blood gushed out in both places of the new formed wounds. Gin fell on his knees, while both Unohana and Ukitake looked at him. They were both about to finish him when suddenly Gin disappeared.

"W-WHAT THE-!?" exclaimed Ukitake.

* * *

Hitsugaya slashed Kaname on his arm, making it freeze. Kaname was about to slash his sword with his free hand to Hitsugaya but Rangiku soon spoke.

"HAINEKO!!!" her sword turned into ashes and flew directly towards Kaname, making it bloody as the ashes collided with his arm.

Kaname growled. Hitsugaya was about to freeze him to death as well, but soon Kaname smirked for the first time as he disappeared at the same time that Gin did.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" yelled Hitsugaya.

* * *

Aizen gripped on the handle of his Zanpaktou tighter as he slashed the barrier open making Kagome looked behind her and widened her eyes. He was smiling at her. But before Kagome could say anything else, she felt herself going down to the ground. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he caught Kagome bridal style.

Ichigo looked at the ceiling to see the tiny shards still floating.

"Kagome…" whispered Ichigo, Kagome looked up to see him starring at the jewel shards, "What's going on with the jewel?"

Kagome looked at the shards with him. She saw Aizen trying to grab one put the barrier around the jewel rejected him, "I-I don't know…"

Aizen smirked as he saw Gin and Kaname appear in front of him, "Ready?" asked Aizen.

Gin and Kaname nodded while they smirked. Soon their swords began to glow with the same color…white and black.

Ichigo's eyes widened but then returned to normal, "What the hell are they thinking…?!"

Kagome was put down on her feet gently. But in a blink of an eye, Aizen appeared in front of Ichigo and actually stabbed him in his abs.

"ICHIGO!!!!" yelled Kagome.

Aizen smirked, "You see, before all the Espadas died, we sucked some of their power into our Zanpaktou's…."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he started to cough out blood, "O-O-Our?!"

"Gin's….Kaname's and mine…." Aizen pulled out his Zanpaktou, making Ichigo's wound even more painful.

Soon Gin came behind Ichigo and slashed him on his back while Kaname appeared in front of him, slashing him once again.

Ichigo fell on his knees. Kagome gasped at the horror of seeing Ichigo's blood spill to the floor all at once. She was about to run to him, but was stopped by Rukia.

"RUKIA LET ME GO!!!" yelled Kagome as tears ran down her cheeks.

"YOU'LL GET HURT!!! LEAVE THIS TO US!!!" yelled Rukia, hating to see Kagome like this.

"BUT…BUT….!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome was about to push Rukia away when suddenly she saw all the captains and lieutenants, along with Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku there. They were surrounding Gin, Kaname and Aizen.

"BASTARDS!!! IT ENDS HERE!!!" yelled Renji.

Kagome gripped on her bow tighter as she hid her eyes behind her bangs. Rukia knew she was heartbroken seeing Ichigo like this, let's face it, Rukia never seen Ichigo in this state before.

Kagome's eyes appeared from behind her bangs and soon she looked up at the shattered jewel. She closed her eyes.

'_Please Shikon Jewel….please give me and us strength….'_

Ichigo opened his eyes, and looked at the ground below him. He heard Kagome's voice, asking for help.

'_Please help me and give me and us the strength to end this….PLEASE!!!!!'_

Ichigo growled as Kagome's last tear ran down her cheek. Soon the shards scattered each and everyone landing on each of the Shinigami's Zanpaktou. Rukia felt the strong power from the shard into her Zanpaktou. There she saw the shard slowly going in the Zanpaktou. Kagome's eyes shot wide as she felt the presence of the shattered jewel scatter in top speed. She looked at Rukia, who had taken her Zanpaktou out. She saw the fragment of the jewel in her Zanpaktou.

Ichigo had felt as well. He looked at the Shinigami's around to see the fragments of the jewels glowing in their Zanpkatous. Soon one piece was floating down in front of Ichigo and Kagome. There were only two left. Ichigo smirked and slowly took the small jewel fragment and put it on his Zanpaktou. Soon his whole body slowly started to heal itself. His robes were becoming darker and his reiatsu began to rise even higher, making Aizen, Gin, and Kaname take a few steps behind.

Kagome smiled at the small fragment in front of her and slowly took it…putting in her palm. She closed her eyes as she started to pray.

She could hear the Shinigami's fighting Aizen, Gin, and Kaname. They were no match for them…now that the jewel was helping them. Ichigo had his eyes closed all the time on the battle. He opened them seeing the last two Shinigamis giving their attack to Aizen and the other two. It was Rukia and Renji. He smirked as he saw Kagome slowly raising her hand and another arrow appeared.

Ichigo's grip was tighter and could feel the power from the jewel coming into his body.

Kagome place the fragment of the jewel on the tip of the arrowhead. It had stayed there, stuck which surprised Kagome.

Ichigo smirked even more, _'Ready Kagome?'_

Kagome smiled as she positioned herself with her bow and arrow and aimed it at Aizen, _'Ready…!!'_

Unohana finished Gin with one slash at the end, making him fall to the ground.

"Rest in peace…" whispered Unohana.

Soon Soi Fon finished Kaname with her Shunko making him crash into a wall, "Finally…"

Ichigo jumped up, and then was going directly towards Aizen, ready to kill him.

"You can't kill me…" said Aizen as he smirked.

"Think again…" whispered Ichigo as his reiatsu glowed red, black, silver, and now a bright pink.

Ichigo swung his Zanpaktou, "GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!" a huge ray of black and red with silver went directly to Aizen, but Aizen thought he was able to dodge it till he heard Kagome's voice behind him.

She was glowing silver and pink, "GO!!!!" she let go of her arrow and was now glowing immensely bright with the same amount of reiatsu as Ichigo. Soon Aizen realized he was surrounded by both their attacks even more when he saw Kagome's arrow multiply into thousands of arrows.

Aizen's eyes widened.

Yamamoto Genryuusai sighed as he closed his eyes, "It seems that Kagome was brought into our lives for a reason…."

Blood was mixed from Gin and Kaname along with Aizen's…..

* * *

**There's chapter 6!!**

**Sorry if it was short…but chapter 7 will be the last chapter and will be longer!!!**

**Please look forward to it!! =]**

**PLEASE VOTE!! THE POLL WILL END ONCE THE SEVENTH CHAPTER IS POSTED!!!**

**OH AND PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO POST THE LAST CHAPTER!!**

**24-28 **


	7. Chapter 7:Heart That Belongs to Us

**FINAL CHAPTER!!**

**Thank you all for the readers and the reviews I really appreciate it!! **

**Couldn't of done it without you people!!**

**Well here's the final chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo walked slowly towards Aizen's bloody body. It was completely covered in blood, along with Gin's and Kaname's.

Ichigo sighed, "it's over…."

Miroku began to pray as he took out his beads. Kagome felt her head getting dizzier and heavier. She slowly brought up her hand up to her head and closed her eyes.

"You feeling okay, Kagome?" asked Sango, who was grabbing on her Hiraikotsu.

Kagome forced a smile up on her face, "Huh? Uh yeah…."

Ichigo looked back to see almost Kagome pale. She had must have been tired. Ichigo slowly walked towards Kagome and closed his eyes as he was turning back to his normal Shinigami state.

'_Liar….'_

Kagome blinked a few times after hearing Ichigo's voice in her head. She looked up to see him walking towards her. She narrowed her eyes.

'_Why you calling me a liar….?'_

Ichigo smirked once he was in front of her and looking down on her petite figure, "Because your lying…."

"Huh?" Kagome raised one of her eye brows and suddenly she started to close her eyes slowly. Soon enough she fell on Ichigo's chest, but Ichigo caught her on time.

"K-Kagome!" exclaimed Sango, thinking something was wrong with Kagome.

Ichigo ran his fingers on Kagome's hair as he smiled, "She's just tired and worn out…" Ichigo picked her up bridal style and smiled at the girl in his arms. It was over. They could finally be together without threats and chaos.

"Aren't you tired…?" asked Rukia walking towards them.

Ichigo looked to see her and then back at Kagome in his arms, "Nah…it was all worth it…."

Rukia sighed and closed her eyes, "It's finally over….."

Renji smiled and put his arm around Miroku's shoulders, "Now time to get you guys into your new outfits!!!"

Miroku laughed along with Sango, Renji, Rukia and Ichigo. They all knew that even if Kagome was asleep, she was laughing with them.

Yamamoto and the other captains walked to the three dead bodies. Shunsui kneeled down to make sure if they were really dead and they were the real thing.

"Yup…they are dead…." said Shunsui with a smile.

Yamamoto Genryuusai sighed, "This was his fate…."

"You think?" asked Yoruichi.

All the captains closed their eyes as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Well I guess it's time to go…don't you think?" asked Shunsui as he got up.

Yamamoto opened his eyes as he walked past the captains, lieutenants, and Ichigo. He closed his eyes as soon as the portal to Soul Society opened, letting many black butterflies out to escort them.

"Guess it's time to go…." said Ukitake as he started to walk.

"Guess so…" said Shunsui doing the same.

"Life will surely be boring without any good missions like this…." said Kenpachi as he walked in the portal.

"Will find something to do Ken-chan!!!" yelled Yachiru.

All the captains and lieutenants had already walked in including Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku, now only leaving Ichigo, Kagome, Rukia and Renji.

"Let's go then…" said Renji as he started walking into the portal with Rukia following. But before Rukia walked in, she looked behind her shoulder to see Ichigo walking slowly, but smiling at the girl in his arms.

"Ichigo….you have finally found happiness and the true meaning of strength…." Rukia sighed and walked in leaving Ichigo and Kagome.

Ichigo was now in front of the portal. He wondered what was ahead of his life. Would he really be by Kagome's side? How long? Would she let him?

He sighed, as Kagome's eyes slowly opened, "I-Ichigo-kun…..?"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Kagome's eyes, "Now, what happened to Ichigo?"

"Huh?"

"Back then, didn't you call me by my name only?" he said with a smile.

"well, um…you see…it came out…without me even thinking…um…" Kagome was blushing red and Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"Ichigo" he said.

"Huh?"

"From now it's only Ichigo"

Kagome smiled and nodded. She lifted her hand to touch Ichigo's cheek.

"I'm sorry…." Kagome said as she frowned, touching his wounds on his face.

"For what reason now?"

"If it weren't for me…you wouldn't have these wounds on you right now…." Kagome was about to drop her hand but Ichigo's voice stopped her.

"But you see these wounds don't matter to me. These wounds will heal, and look like they never happened…but if I were to lose you, that's were the real wounds start to form."

Kagome slowly traced Ichigo's jaw, neck, collarbone, to his chest, where his heart was beating.

"And if you never appeared in my life…love wouldn't be in it…"

Kagome looked up to see him and wrapped her arms around his neck, surprising him.

"K-Kagome?" whispered Ichigo.

Kagome tighten the hold on his neck even tighter making him confused. Ichigo heard her whisper something and wasn't quite sure of what she had said.

"Uh…K-Kagome…? What's wr-" he was cut off as he heard the words he longed for so long.

"I-I love you….Ichigo Kurosaki…." Kagome's tears were going her cheeks and staining Ichigo's bloody, ripped robes. She hugged him tighter. Ichigo smiled and tilted his head to rest on top of hers.

"I love you too….." Ichigo felt her lifting her head up, "Kagome, will you stay by my side?"

Kagome smiled, "For eternity."

Their faces were getting closer by the second until they were able to feel each other's breath on their mouths. Soon the little gap between closed, with their lips connected. Their kiss deepened as Kagome could feel the love and warmth of Ichigo.

How long had it been since their lips felt each other?

How long has it been since our bodies missed our warmth?

Their kiss was so passionate they even forgot the portal was even open, or that their wounds needed to be treated soon. Kagome was needed of air and Ichigo saw the blush on her face getting redder. He chuckled in the kiss as his lips soon abandoned hers, leaving her gasping for air. He smiled.

"Let's go…." whispered Ichigo as he still carried Kagome into the portal.

The portal soon closed, leaving the memories of battles, blood, scares, holes, fear, sadness, tears, happiness.

* * *

**3 years later….**

* * *

"HEY!!!!" yelled a voice, directly to a man with long silver hair. He wore black robes, similar to any Shinigami, only with another white robe over it at shoulder length sleeves and his usual fur over his right shoulder. His white robe said that he was captain of the third division. He slowly turned around to see his lieutenant calling out for him. It was Izuru.

"CAPTAIN SESSHOMARU!!!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "What is it Izuru?"

"Kuchiki-san wanted me to tell you!"

"Which Kuchiki?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Rukia Kuchiki….she wanted me to-to tell you that….it's happening! Today is the day!!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Without another thought in his head, he began to run, to the destination everyone would be gathering at. He smirked.

'_So today's the day, huh?'_

* * *

Miroku and Sango were sitting along with Rangiku and Ikkaku. They were talking on the training they should do after they had their break.

Sango wore a black tight shirt that went with tight black pants as well. Their was a ribbon on her waist that was black and her hair was still up in a ponytail. While Miroku wore the regular Shinigami robes. Both of them were now part of the fifth division.

"Ugh…these days have been so boring!!" complained Rangiku as she drank her tea.

"I know what you mean…" joined in Miroku smiling.

Sango petted Kirara while Ikkaku and Miroku were watching Rin and Shippo play with Jaken on the grass.

"Three years already…." whispered Ikkaku.

"Yup…" answered Miroku.

As soon as Miroku laid on the grass a shadow covered the sun on his face. He opened his eyes to see it was Kenpachi, Yachiru, and Hitsugaya.

"Oh hey Captain Kenpachi!" said Miroku with a smile as he sat up.

"You guys seemed to be relaxed…" said Hitsugaya as he sighed.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Ikkaku raising one of his eye brows.

"Well…" started Kenpachi, "You see…um.."

As soon as Kenpachi was about to speak, Yachiru appeared from behind Kenpachi's shoulder and decided to finish Kenpachi's sentence.

"TODAY IS THE DAY!!! IT"S HAPPENING!!! EVERYONE IS GOING!!!! COME ON!!!! LET"S GO!! I WANT TO SEE!!!!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they began to run to the same point where Sesshomaru had been running in. While they ran Sango smiled, with Kirara on her shoulders.

"Three years…" she whispered.

Miroku smiled, "Amazing huh? They really do love each other…"

"Amazing that they are the first ever here in Soul Society…"

"Because they are half human half Shinigami…" answered Miroku.

Sango and Miroku smiled at each other as the continued to run with the gang.

* * *

Later on Byakuya was informed the same information by Mayuri, Ukitake and Shunsui. Later it seemed that once Yoruichi and Unohana came into Soul Society for a visit, Soi Fon and Omaeda informed them as well. They all ran, as fast as their feet could take them.

Almost all of Soul Society was informed, Yamamoto Genryuusai was even in a hurry to get there as well. Soon all the captains, lieutenants were running to their destination. Running as fast as they could, in a hurry before it was to late. They just hoped that the person that really shouldn't be late…wouldn't be late.

* * *

A tall man, about 6 feet walked in the halls of Soul Society. His hair was as bright as the orange sun set in the sky. His black robes with a white one on top that only came to shoulder length sleeve. His Zanpaktou on his left side of his hip. The bottom of his robes that looked like a cape were spiked, and his sleeves from the black robes were long to his wrist and tight. On his back their was the symbol of a diamond horizontal with Japanese symbols on it.

Captain of the fifth division…

"ICHIGO!!!!" yelled Renji.

Ichigo turned around to see his best friend running towards him.

"Ah…Renji, what's up?"

Renji stopped in front of him and tried to catch his breath, "B-B-Big N-N"

"Renji….what are you trying to say?" asked Ichigo as he raised one of his eye brows.

"K-KAGOME…SHE"S …" Ichigo didn't need to hear anymore, knowing what Renji was trying to say. He ran past him and used his Shinigami speed to take him to his house. Renji soon caught up with him.

"I-Ichigo…?" whispered Renji.

Ichigo's face was full of different emotions, no one could tell what he was feeling or thinking. Renji chuckled.

'_Maybe there is just one person….'_

* * *

Unohana was kneeling down in front of Kagome's legs. They were spread and Kagome was having a hard time breathing.

"C-Captain Unohana……" whispered Kagome as her lead was laid on a soft white pillow.

"It's okay Kagome-chan….just a bit more…." said Unohana, "Isane…hand me those towels over there.

Kagome was sweating and her hair was a mess. It had been three years since the whole Espada war at Hueco Mundo. Now she was here, at Soul Society. She visited her family one or twice a week along with Ichigo visiting his and hers as well. But now she lived in Soul Society, in a huge mansion house, like the Kuchiki's but she shared it with her love. Ichigo, now captain of the fifth division.

"Kagome…a bit more…" said Unohana.

"I-I can't…." whispered Kagome. She was about to give up when soon Ichigo came into the room, breathless. He saw everything that was happening. He kneeled down quickly and grabbed Kagome's hand gently.

"Yes you can….come on…." Kagome smiled at hearing his soothing voice. She pushed once more.

Soon the room was silent from pain, panting, and gasping, but it was covered with a low cry. All the Shinigami's outside the door listened to the cry. Smiles appeared on their faces, tears appeared on women and even on Ikkaku's face.

"You crying?" asked Yumichika.

"NO!!" yelled Ikkaku, wiping the tears away.

Sango covered her mouth with her hand as Miroku hugged her.

Sesshomaru was leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face along with Byakuya in front of him, having his eyes closed.

Rukia was smiling along with Renji who was holding her shoulder.

"Their love is finally complete…" whispered Renji.

"Yes…welcome to the world…." whispered Rukia. Soon Unohana showed the little living boy to Kagome and Ichigo. He had the same spiky hair as Ichigo but it was pure ebony black.

"It's boy…" whispered Unohana with a smile. The baby had stopped crying once Isane wrapped him up with a black blanket…" Unohana handed the little baby boy to Kagome. She gently grabbed him in her arms. Kagome could feel the tears gathering and falling down to her chin. Ichigo touched the small pale cheek from his son with his index finger.

"I still can't believe it…." whispered Kagome as soon as Unohana and Isane were picking up.

Ichigo smiled as he hugged Kagome with one arm over her shoulder and the other one touching his sons' cheek and hair.

"I can't believe we crated something this beautiful…." said Ichigo as he kissed Kagome's forehead.

Kagome kissed her son on his own forehead. But soon Ichigo used his right arm to touch Kagome's chin and bring her face to face him. He gently turned it, he kissed her lips gently but passionately, "Sorry I couldn't get here earlier…."

Kagome kissed him on the lips again, "But you got here…to see your son come into this world"

Ichigo smiled as he looked at his son once again, "He has your eyes…."

Kagome smiled and chuckled, "And he was your handsome face…"

Kagome looked at Ichigo, "Isamu…Kurosaki…"

Ichigo smiled and kissed both Isamu on his forehead and Kagome's as well.

Soon everyone came in as they heard Unohana and Isane open the door.

"WHERE IS HE!!!???" exclaimed Yachiru, "I WANT TO SEE HIM!!!"

"SSSSHHHH!! BRAT!! DON"T WAKE UP THE BABY!!" whispered Ikkaku.

"Oh shut up baldy! At least I wasn't crying!" Yachiru jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder and landed next to Ichigo and Kagome, "Can I see him?"

Kagome and Ichigo smiled.

"Of course…." said Kagome showing the sleepy Isamu to Yachiru.

"YES IT"S A BOY!!!" yelled Rangiku, "Yoruichi…you lose the bet!" Rangiku smiled at her victory making everyone laugh.

Rukia and Renji walked towards them.

"What's the little guy's name?" asked Rukia.

Kagome smiled as she saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin walk towards her as well.

"Isamu Kurosaki…" answered Ichigo.

Renji took one last glance at Isamu and frowned, "Great…he just needed to look like the ugly father!"

Ichigo's eye brow twitched, "Your lucky that my son was born today or if he didn't I would of so killed you right now!"

Kagome chuckled. Sesshomaru and Byakuya came closer to them.

"Why hello captains." said Kagome with a smile.

Sesshomaru smirked along with Byakuya, "Shouldn't we be saying that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"What?" whispered Kagome in confusion.

"Congrats on having your son…Captain Kagome…of the ninth division…" said Byakuya.

Kagome smiled, "but I don't like titles remember?"

Soon everyone gathered to look at little Isamu, sleeping soundly. The moon soon took over the sky. Everyone was asleep, with smiles on their faces knowing that their was a new member in their family of Shinigamis.

* * *

Kagome and Ichigo were the last once awake. They were starring at the night sky filled with silver stars. Isamu was in bed, still sleeping.

"We've been through so much…" whispered Kagome laying her head on Ichigo's chest. She was in front of him, between his legs while his arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her head.

"But we've accomplished so much as well…" Ichigo kissed her head.

Kagome soon looked behind her, to look at Ichigo looking at her. He kissed her on his lips, both never letting go of each other. Their kiss broke as both were needed much of air.

"Thank you…" whispered Ichigo as he hugged Kagome's waist tightly.

"For what?" said Kagome.

"Giving me another reason to live…"

"Another reason?" whispered Kagome in confusion.

"First I thought I didn't have a reason to live…but then you came into my life and I knew the reason why…"

"Why?" smiled Kagome.

"To protect you…" Ichigo kissed her, "To give you warmth…" he kissed her again, "To love you…"

Kagome kissed him again, "And to protect our son now…" said Ichigo.

Kagome kissed him once again, almost as she never gets tired of his lips.

"I love you Ichigo…" said Kagome hugging him.

"I love you too…" he whispered back inhaling her scent, "Your heart was brought back to life, I needed to save it, and now it belongs to…me"

Kagome smiled as he hugged him tighter, making him tighten his hold on her tighter as well.

"Love for eternity…" they both whispered.

* * *

**THE FINAL CHAPTER!! TO THE WHOLE SERIES!!! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, VOTED, AND READ THIS SERIES SINCE IT STARTED!!**

**THE WINNER FOR THE NEXT STORY IS ICHIGO AND KAGOME….AGAIN!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE SERIES!!!**

**PLEASE!!! **

**THANK YOU AGAIN!!! **


	8. BONUS CHAPTER: Beautiful Snow

**Here's a bonus Chapter for all of you!! **

**This is after Isamu is born of course and not only that Kagome is talking about her past, how Ichigo proposed to her. **

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW!! WHO KNOWS…THERE MIGHT BE MORE BONUS CHAPTERS**

**(a.n. : just so you know, Isamu was born on summer, July 11th) **

_

* * *

_

Five months had passed since Isamu was born. His black haired darkened even more as the weeks passed. His chocolate eyes only darker shinned in the sun light and darkened in the darkness of the night. He learned a few baby words little by little, started to crawl, know who was who, and best of all, was starting to have an interest in swords. From time to time, he would see his father leave his own Zanpaktou leaning against a wall and quietly crawl to it to try and grab it and possibly even wield it. Unfortunately, the instincts of a mother were too good for him and his own father. She always seemed to know what he was up to, even knew what he was thinking before he even thought of it. But it was his mother and he loved her as she and his father loved him.

Kagome was her name, she had long ebony hair to her waist and her chocolate eyes never seemed to fade it's color. She usually wore a white strapless dress and went down to her ankles. Under her dress was a black tight turtle neck shirt that was cut from the shoulders and she wore cut sleeves from her elbows to her wrist that looked like the sleeved of a regular kimono that were white. She wore black slip in shoes and her hair was always held up into a long straight ponytail that was held up by a shaped rose made from little pink glowing shards. Isamu always wondered what those pretty shards were. Every time she took it off from her hair and put down he would reach for it but his mother would stop him and gave him a smile. She would soon say, "Isamu, this isn't for you…yet…"

Isamu always gave her a confused look. Now his father, it always amazed Isamu how much he loved Kagome. He had his usual spiky orange hair and his chocolate eyes like his mother. He wore the usual Shinigami robes and a shoulder length white coat over it saying he was captain of the fifth division. Both of his parents were actually captains and what made him even more curious was that he was the only kid in Soul Society.

He would soon ask questions to his parents about everything that is in his mind, but for now he would be patient and love his parents to the fullest. Isamu knew that even if he didn't ask, his own parents would answer his questions by telling him a story of their past of their time together.

Isamu had heard that it was December. The cold breeze passing his house, the trees, made him shiver, but his parents always kept him warm first before themselves. Then it would be Ichigo keeping his mother warm. He was being carried to his room, upstairs from their mansion in Soul Society. Kagome had him in her warm arms that he and his father loved and mostly anybody. Kagome opened the door to his room, where his cherry wood crib was in the middle and tons of toys from friends and family had given him. Books stacked neatly on shelves that her mother and father read to him when it was bed time.

Kagome gently placed him on his crib and smiled at him, "How about I tell you a different story this time, my kind of story telling, you know since it is Christmas Eve, and tomorrow will be your first Christmas…?"

Isamu had loved to see the Christmas tree in his house. He loved the colorful spheres with his big head reflection. His father lifting him up gently and carefully so he and him could place the golden star. His mother baking cookies for all of them and his uncle and aunt, Rukia and Renji. He loved his life and he knew these memories wouldn't go away…ever.

Kagome smiled at her own life before her very own eyes, "I'm going to tell you a story that I will never forget…want to hear it?"

Isamu smiled and made his usual baby noises. Kagome took this as a response as yes. She smiled back at him and slowly she took out her weeding finger. Isamu raised an eye brow a bit. The ring was a simple gold round ring but had a simple very simple pink pebble. Kagome showed Isamu the ring, "This ring was given and made by your father Isamu…this little pink pebble saved my life."

Isamu starred at his mother and she continued to talk, "Thanks to your father of course," Kagome chuckled, "It was given to me by your very own father, two years ago, one year that we had been together, he gave it to me…on Christmas, a proposal was made…"

* * *

TWO YEARS AGO

* * *

The small and large, snowflakes fell from the morning sky. It was Christmas Eve and it had been one year since Ichigo and Kagome defeated Naraku and Aizen, saving Soul Society and their love. Renji walked with Ichigo to his apartment home, where Ichigo said that he would be meeting Rukia. He walked and sighed making Renji very annoyed.

"STOP WITH THE SIGHING!!!" yelled Renji.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I CAN SIGH IF I WANT TO!! DUDE I JUST HAD A ROUGH TRAINING IN FRONT OF YAMAMOTO GENRYUUSAI-SAMA TO SEE IF I WAS RIGHT TO BE CAPTAIN OF THE FIFTH DIVISION!!"

"Okay okay clam down…." said Renji regretting what he had said before. He soon felt chills on his skin. It was the cool breeze hitting him, "Are you cold…?"

Ichigo smirked, "Nope…" he walked past Renji leaving him as blue cold ice.

"WHAT!? IT'S FREAKING COLD!!!!" yelled Renji.

Ichigo looked behind his shoulders, "Renji…I haven't felt the cold since I meet Kagome…"

Renji raised an eye brow, "Huh?"

Ichigo chuckled and continued to walk to his apartment home in the Soul Society. As soon as he got there, he saw Rukia leaning against the wall outside. She opened one of her eyes, "So what's so important? I was in the middle of training…"

Ichigo opened the door to his home and let Renji and Rukia in. He soon closed the door behind them and locked the door, "You better keep your guy's mouths shut when I tell you guys this…"

Rukia and Renji looked at each other with confusion. They saw Ichigo walking to one of the drawers in the living room. He went deep into it until he took out a little black box with a white ribbon around it and into a small bow. He showed it to Rukia and Renji.

"What's that?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo let Rukia grab the box and gently untied it. When she opened it, her and Renji's mouths opened.

* * *

Kagome looked at Isamu, he was still awake. He seemed interested in the story. She smiled.

"You still want to hear more?" she asked. Isamu hand reached out for the ring, wanting to touch it. She chuckled, "Only this time, okay?"

She placed the ring in his small thumb. He eyed it curiously and loved the shine from the pink pebble. She continued with her story.

* * *

Ichigo took back the small black box, "You guys better keep your mouths shut!" he warned.

Rukia closed her open and was still shocked, "Okay okay, you have our word, now the real question…"

Renji continued her sentence, "Why are we here again?"

Ichigo smirked as he put the box back in the drawer it was in before. He turned his attention back to Rukia, "Rukia, I want you to tell Kagome to meet me at the sacred tree back at her house at 11: 50 at night, and please help her get ready, and don't let her find out, okay?"

"That late?" asked Rukia raising an eye brow.

Ichigo ignored her question and turned his attention to Renji next, "Renji I know it's a lot to ask but could you please tell Yamamoto Genryuusai that…we won't be there for the party today?"

Renji sighed but nodded as well, "Fine…are you really going to do it?"

Ichigo closed his eyes as images of a smiling warm Kagome appeared, "Who wouldn't…she does have my heart and she won't let it go and neither will I…"

* * *

Kagome walked in the halls of Soul Society, she had just meet Sango and Miroku along with Shippo and Rin. They were taking care of Rin since she heard Sesshomaru had a mission to do. She sighed and saw soon saw Rukia walking towards her.

"Good morning Rukia-chan" smiled Kagome.

"Good morning to you too Kagome-chan…what time is it exactly?" asked Rukia.

"Hmm…I think it's around 12:00 in the afternoon, why?" asked Kagome.

"No reason just wondering how much time I got left, that's all…" smiled Rukia.

"Uh…okay…" answered Kagome confused, "What you up to?"

Rukia then thought of the perfect plan to get Kagome to get ready, "OH Kagome!?"

"yes?"

"Are you ready for the Christmas party tonight?"

Kagome smiled nervously, "To be honest…" Kagome looked down on the ground, "No…"

Rukia's eyes narrowed with excitement, "Me neither! How about we get our clothes then?"

"huh?" said Kagome.

"You don't have the dress you'll be wearing right?"

Kagome shook her head. Rukia smiled brightly, "Well then! Off to the store!!"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Wait Rukia! I don't really have the money to be buying myself a dress and.. Well…"

"And what were you hoping to wear?" asked Rukia curious of her answer.

Kagome scratched her head, "The dress that my ancestors gave me during the war with Aizen…I just washed it and…"

Rukia cut her off, "YOUR NOT SERIOUS?!"

"w-Well…"

"Just leave it to me! I'll buy it!" said Rukia grabbing Kagome's wrist, "NOW LET'S GO!!"

Kagome stuttered as she was dragged by Rukia, "WAIT RUKIA!! PLEASE YOU DON'T HAVE TO!!"

Rukia looked behind her shoulder, "Trust me…I have to.." she whispered making Kagome even more confused.

* * *

Kagome chuckled to herself as she told Isamu her story, "Your father can sometimes plot things like this, without telling me then catching me by surprise…" she said to Isamu.

Isamu looked back the ring, it was so detailed made even though it was a simple ring. He heard his mother continue the story once again.

* * *

Ichigo had Yoruichi open the portal to the living world. He made her open it directly at the shrine where Kagome once lived. He smirked after Yoruichi closed the portal, leaving him by himself, but not before whispering, "Good luck…"

Ichigo starred at the sacred tree. So many memories were here and that's were they would stay. He walked towards the tree and place his hand on the large trunk, he closed his eyes as he was still able to feel the warmth when he first place his hand on top of Kagome's here.

He looked up to see a few cherry blossom petals falling as of course they were the last ones there. He slowly walked to Kagome's house and knocked on the door. Kagome's mother answered the door and was happy to see Ichigo.

"Ichigo!!" she yelled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you too,… I need to speak with you and your family for a minute…" he said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Rukia took Kagome to the living world, of course to shop for "their" dresses.

"Rukia, really you don't have to…" whispered Kagome as Rukia looked through the dresses in the store.

"Come on! Don't you want to look gorgeous for Ichigo…?" Kagome blushed.

"Well yeah…but"

"NO buts! We are getting you a dress!" exclaimed Rukia. Soon enough, Rukia grabbed a white dress and gave it to Kagome, "Try this on and if it fits perfectly and it looks good on you…WERE ARE BUYING IT!!"

Kagome checked the price on the tag but before she could turn it over to see it, Rukia yanked it off, "RUKIA?!"

"I'm pretty sure we will buy it…" said Rukia with a smirk.

Kagome sighed. She wouldn't win an argument against Rukia so she just went into the dressing room and tried on the dress.

* * *

Kagome looked over at Isamu. He yawned. Kagome smiled at her child, "Seems like I need to end this story soon huh?"

* * *

Ichigo checked his watch. It was already 11: 40 at night and was waiting outside the Sacred Tree. He had asked Kagome's family if they could stay quiet for the rest of the day and not come out. They said yes. Rukia called him later that day saying that Kagome was getting her dress paid and was almost going to get ready. He sat at the bench in front of the tree and looked down on the ground. He soon closed his eyes.

He looked back at his memories. How he saved Kagome, talked to her, touched her, kissed her, cried for her, screamed for her, and practically died for her. He smirked and chuckled, "Man…how was she able to get a hold of my heart…a heart that was broken to pieces?"

* * *

Rukia had left Kagome in front of her shrine's steps. She sighed. Rukia had told her to go up and see her parents before leaving. She knew she was late for the party. She took slow, graceful steps up and every time her feet would touch a step, lights on the shrine would turn on. As Kagome got up the last step, she looked around her and then at the Sacred Tree. Lights of the color white like the moon's turned on, making her gasp. Ichigo was in front, he was wearing a maroon jacket and a black t-shirt under it. Black pants and black dress shoes that were glossy. He wore a silver chain that had a cross on it. He looked at Kagome with gentle eyes that always made her blush. He held out his hand to offer and he soon used his gentle warm, sexy voice that made Kagome melt.

"Come here…"

Kagome was wearing a white dress that sleeves that went to her elbows and the dress down to her knees. The shoulder part of her dress was a bit puffy, but warm. She wore a black wide lace belt around her tiny perfect waist that made a bow at the back. Her white slip on shoes with a bit of heel on them made her taller than usual but still smaller than Ichigo.

Kagome slowly walked towards Ichigo and placed her hand gently on top of his. He wrapped his fingers around her petite hand and smiled, "you look beautiful tonight…"

Kagome smiled and blush, "T-Thank you…what are you doing here?"

Ichigo smiled and slowly and gracefully dragged her to sit on the bench. He stood in front of her. When Kagome blinked she started to see small snowflakes falling down. Ichigo looked up at the sky and smiled, "This is our first Christmas together…huh?" he returned his attention back to Kagome.

Kagome smiled, "Yes…one year together, soon I'll be graduating and you too"

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes, "Kagome you know I love you right?"

* * *

Kagome looked at Isamu. She smiled. His eyes were half open, he seemed as if he was forcing himself to stay awake, "I'll continue…don't worry…" whispered Kagome.

* * *

Kagome saw Ichigo's figure go down slowly. He kneeled down on one knee. He slowly took out the same little black box with the white ribbon. Kagome gasped knowing exactly what was happening. Kagome covered her mouth with both her petite hands as tears gathered in her eyes and slowly one by one came out and traced the curve of her cheeks. Ichigo smiled and slowly un did the ribbon. Snowflakes still fell, even more gracefully. Ichigo slowly opened the book and reveled a gold ring with the pebble that Naraku once had but the meaning behind it had more to do with it. It was the pebble that Ichigo used on the Shikon Jewel to complete it and made a wish to save her life.

Ichigo felt his own tears gathering but tried hard to keep them in, "Kagome…you have shown me to love, to care and not only that, gave me warmth that my life, and heart had been missing. Your eyes made me realize something…every time I looked into them I was actually looking at the woman I would love for the rest of my life…Kagome you don't know how much I love you, I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you, look into your eyes, and possibly hold a child in my arms that is made from the both of us…"

Kagome tears were running down faster as she kept hearing Ichigo talk, "Please Kagome, what I'm asking is…will you marry me?"

Kagome smiled through her tears and before Ichigo could speak again she through herself at him and hugged him tightly, "Of course I will! My love for you is…is….is so huge and unbreakable I would die if you left me and my heart…"

Ichigo wiped away her tears and took the ring off the box and soon he gently placed it on her ring ringer.

"I love you Kagome…" he whispered.

"I love you too….Ichigo…" she whispered back. Their lips connected in one passionate kiss that no one could ever explain. Their bodies felt warmer, ignoring the cold snow touching their bare skin. Their lips parted after much needed of air, their foreheads touched and they smiled while their eyes were closed. They knew their lives together would be even much better. Ichigo's watch made it's little alarm noise, making them realize it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas…" they whispered to each other.

* * *

Gentle snoring was heard in the crib. Kagome looked at Isamu and smiled. She gently and carefully moved one strand hair away from his hair. He was sound asleep, "Goodnight my Isamu…"

Kagome was about to take her engagement ring back but found another, much larger hand gently grabbing it and placing it on her finger once again. The clock in the mansion was heard. Soon enough Kagome blushed as she felt warm breath on her hear.

"Merry Christmas…" whispered a sexy yet gentle voice. Kagome looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Merry Christmas to you too…Ichigo…"

Ichigo smiled and kissed Kagome on the forehead and to her lips. Kagome touched her belly then being placed under Ichigo's hands. Her belly was much swollen already for two months pregnant.

"Our second child…?" asked Ichigo.

Kagome's eyes widened, "H-How did you find out?!"

Ichigo smirked, "Like you didn't know I would find out…you know you can't keep secrets from me…only I can do that…" he whispered.

Kagome blushed, "I was going to tell you for Christmas as a return gift from the proposal…"

Ichigo hugged her tighter, "You being in my life and heart makes me owe you more…your love is far more than enough for me…and you giving birth to Isamu was even a bigger gift…"

Kagome smiled, "I think we should name our next child if it's a girl…"

Ichigo finished her sentence, "I know…it will be Miyuki, meaning beautiful snow…" Ichigo had seen a vision or actually a dream of Yuko telling him that his next child would be a girl and Kagome had had the same vision.

Kagome and Ichigo looked over Isamu and whispered, "Merry Christmas Isamu, you will be the one to protect this child…your little sister…Miyuki"

_**

* * *

**_**There's The bonus chapter!! **

**Did you like it? **

**Please review and I am taking requests of bonus chapters you want me to write! **

**Please review please!! Thank you for reading**


End file.
